Systems of this type are already known. These systems are suitable for cooperating with one or two rails, and their roller device has a rolling bearing surface and at least one side part in the form of a flange which is rotationally connected with the bearing part, projects radially towards the exterior, and comes in contact with the guiding surface of the rail.
This known guiding system has the disadvantage that the contact of the side surfaces of the flanges forming the cheeks with the surfaces of the rail head facing them involves friction between the surfaces in contact and thus wear and tear on both the rail and the roller.
The invention aims to propose a guiding system that palliates this disadvantage.